vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Family Ties/Transcript
Gilbert Residence wakes up. She hears a noise. She gets out of bed. :Elena: Hello? Jeremy? Hello? tries to turn on the light, but the power is out. :Logan (on TV): This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Elena Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks. :Damon: You know what's coming next. runs. She opens the front door, sees Damon, and slams it shut. She slowly walks towards the stairs, but Damon grabs her and bites her neck. Salvatore Boarding House wakes up in his bedroom. :Stefan: Ahh! :Damon: Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon. throws a knife at Damon, hitting him in the stomach. Damon pulls it out. :Damon: All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people. :Stefan: What are you talking about? :Damon: It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. "Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls." :Stefan: Why would you cover your tracks? :Damon: I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun here with you and Elena. :Stefan: Can't touch her now. :Damon: Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift. stabs Stefan in the stomach. It clearly hurts Stefan more than it did Damon, for Stefan falls to the floor. :Damon: This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move. removes the knife. is writing in his diary. :Sheriff Forbes (on TV): I can confirm that a 12-foot puma mountain lion attacked a hunter and was subsequently shot and killed. The hunter is in stable condition. :Stefan: The real animal is still out there, waiting for me, challenging me to fight back, to stop him. But how do I stop a monster without becoming one myself? Gilbert Residence :Logan (on TV): To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught. :Jenna: Scum ball. Scum bucket. :Elena: Who are you talking to? :Jenna: Him. :Elena: The news guy? :Jenna: Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls? :Elena: Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute. :Jenna: He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him. What are you doing with that? :Elena: I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display. :Jenna: Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring? :Elena: Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring. :Jeremy: How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay? :Elena: You're not gonna find out. :Jeremy: That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away. :Elena: I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy. rings. :Stefan: Hi. drags him in the house and kisses him passionately. :Elena: Hi. Elena's bedroom. and Elena are making out. Stefan is kissing Elena's neck when he looks in her mirror and sees his face has transformed. He sits up. :Elena: Are you okay? :Stefan: I'm good. Sorry. :Elena: Maybe we should press pause. :Stefan: Yeah, you're probably right. That was getting a bit... :Elena: Yeah. :Stefan: Yeah. :Elena: How do you look in a suit? :Stefan: I can pull one off. :Elena: How about tomorrow night? Will you be my date to the Founder's Party? :Stefan: They still do that? :Elena: Have you been before? :Stefan: No, the Salvatores don't get invited anymore. :Elena: Well, this year, there's this heritage project that meant a lot to my mom. She was really involved in the founder's council, and it was her favorite party. I know it sounds really boring, but— :Stefan: I would be honored to accompany you, Miss Gilbert. :Elena: The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore. Forbes Residence bedroom. Caroline is trying on dresses for the Founder's Party. :Damon: No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the blue. :Caroline: I don't like the blue. :Damon: Well, I do. And if I'm gonna be your date— :Caroline: You cannot be my date. My mother is going to be there, and she is a very proud gun owner. :Damon: I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled. It's very important I be there. Please take me. :Caroline: You should come to the founder's party with me. :Damon: Not if you're wearing that dress. What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped. :Caroline: You gotta read the first book first. It won't make sense if you don't. :Damon: Ah, I miss Anne Rice. She was so on it. :Caroline: How come you don't sparkle? :Damon: Because I live in the real world, where vampires burn in the sun. :Caroline: Yeah, but you go in the sun. :Damon: I have a ring. It protects me. Long story. :Caroline: Will these bites turn me into a vampire? :Damon: It's more complicated than that. You'd have to feed on my blood, then die, then feed on a human's,it's a whole ordeal. This book, by the way has it all wrong. kisses Caroline on the neck. :Caroline: You can be very sweet when you want to be. :Damon: Yes, I can be sweet. :Caroline: Are you going to kill me? :Damon: Mm-hmm. But not yet. :Caroline: Why not? :Damon: Because there's something I need you to do for me. :Caroline: Anything. :Damon: How good are you at getting this little nose where it doesn't belong? :Caroline: Oh, I'm excellent. :Damon: Mmm. Mystic Grill is eating with his parents. :Mr Lockwood: So what happens with the season? One big forfeit? Are they looking for a new coach? :Tyler: I don't know, dad. I doubt anybody's thinking about that right now. :Mrs Lockwood: Charles, founder's party, focus. :Vicki: How are y'all doing over here? :Mr Lockwood: Ah, we're doing great, sweetheart. :Vicki: Is there anything else I can get you? :Tyler: We're fine, thanks. :Mr Lockwood: Just the check, honey. :Vicki: Here you go, Mayor Lockwood. :Mr Lockwood: Thanks. arrives with Bonnie. :Bonnie: You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about me? :Caroline: Go with Elena. :Bonnie: She's asking Stefan. :Caroline: Okay, go by yourself. :Bonnie: Gee, thanks. What about your mom? Is she okay with you bringing Damon? :Caroline: And I'm supposed to care why? :Bonnie: He's older sexy danger guy. :Caroline: Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet? :Bonnie: No more witch jokes, okay? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked. :Caroline: Okay. And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-rooted drama. :Bonnie: Like...? :Caroline: I'm not really supposed to say anything. :Bonnie: Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life? :Caroline: Okay. But you can't tell Elena. :Bonnie: No. :Tyler: So what you gonna buy me? :Vicki: Ugh, some class. Oh, your parents are gone. I guess we can be close now. :Tyler: What the hell does that mean? :Vicki: You treat me like trash. I'm sick of it. :Tyler: I don't think you're trash. :Vicki: Really? Then who are you taking to the founder's party? :Tyler: Vicki Donovan. Do you want me to ask you to the founder's party? :Vicki: No. It'll be stupid and lame. :Tyler: True. But it'll be less stupid and lame if you were there. leaves. :Jeremy: You realize you had to ask him to ask you, right? You figure if you dress up like a respectable young lady, he'll finally treat you like one? :Vicki: Screw you, Jeremy. :Jeremy: You know you're making the wrong choice, yet you make it anyway. It's sad. Salvatore Boarding House :Zach: I didn't know you were here. :Damon: Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me. I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood. Actually, no. I didn't get that either. Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind? :Zach: Why are you here, Damon? :Damon: To spend time with you, Zach. Family's important. :Zach: I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time? gets up and grabs Zach by the throat. :Damon: You are in no position to question me. :Zach: I didn't mean to upset you. :Damon: This is not upset, Zach. :Stefan: What's going on? drops Zach. :Damon: Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time. :Stefan: Hey, are you okay? :Zach: No, I'm not. And neither are you. How many more people have to die before you see that? :Stefan: I see it. All right, Zach, I see it. :Zach: Then why aren't you doing anything about it? :Stefan: I can't, Zach. I can't. It would take human blood. It's the only way that I could stop him, and I can't do that. :Zach: The vervain could weaken him if he ingested it. It would help get you the upper hand. :Stefan: Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Elena. What? and Zach walk down in the cellar. :Stefan: You've been growing it. :Zach: It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it. :Stefan: But you're telling me. Why? :Zach: Because I trust you. And you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him. Gilbert Residence doorbell rings. Jeremy answers it. He sees it's Tyler and tries to close the door but Tyler holds it open. :Tyler: I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff. :Elena: Right here. Please be careful. :Jeremy: Yeah, be careful with it, dick. :Elena: Hey! Not now, okay, guys? Please? :Tyler: I'm fine. He's just being a punk. :Jeremy: I got your punk. :Elena: Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight. :Tyler: Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki? :Jeremy: Not even if you meant it. Elena's bedroom. :Bonnie: Delicate flower vs. naughty vixen. :Elena: Tough call. Can we mix them? :Bonnie: Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-ish. :Elena: I am...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door. :Bonnie: What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night. :Elena: Bonnie, out with it. :Bonnie: Okay, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story. :Elena: Uh-huh. :Bonnie: Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine? :Elena: I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues. :Bonnie: Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon. :Elena: That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's. :Bonnie: I just wanted you to know. :Elena: Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business. :Bonnie: Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business. :Elena: Stefan is none of those things. :Bonnie: Yeah? How do you know? Salvatore Boarding House :Damon: Do they still wear ties at this thing? :Stefan: Why are you even going? :Damon: It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember? :Stefan: I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves. :Damon: So you should stay here. I'll see to it Elena has a good time. My goodness, I've driven you to drink. :Stefan: Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life? :Damon: Go about living my life. See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it. What do you think? Gilbert Residence and Bonnie are getting pretty. Elena's phone is ringing. She answers it. :Elena: Hello? Hi, Mrs. Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-hmm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye. :Bonnie: What's wrong? goes into Jeremy's room. She hits him. :Jeremy: Ahh! God, what now? :Elena: The pocket watch. Where is it? :Jeremy: What watch? :Elena: The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it. :Jeremy: Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it. :Elena: Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot? :Jeremy: Screw you. (Jeremy gets up and gets the pocket watch.) I would never sell this, ok? :Elena: Then why did you take it? :Jeremy: Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what? hands it to Elena. :Elena: And he was going to give it to you. :Jeremy: Yeah. :Elena: Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, okay? Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want me to do? :Jeremy: Just take it and get out. Salvatore Boarding House :Damon: It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud. :Stefan: Yes, being a 150-year-old teenager has been the height of my happiness. :Damon: You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate. 1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her. :Stefan: My happiness was short-lived, as you well know. :Damon: I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was...Oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself, huh? [ He smells the drink and discovers it's spiked with vervain. He dumps the drink on the floor.] :Damon: I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do? Lockwood Residence Founder's Party. :Tyler: Uh, let's go this way. :Vicki: Why? :Tyler: Line's too long. We can go around back. Come on, party's in the back. Salvatore Boarding House :Zach: That was his favorite scotch. I'm sorry, I thought it would work. :Stefan: I wasn't counting on it. :Zach: You knew it would fail? :Stefan: Did what I wanted. It lowered his guard. He won't expect me to try again so soon. :Zach: I doubled what I put in the scotch. Gilbert Residence is getting ready for the party. She takes the pocket watch and gives it back to Jeremy. Lockwood Residence :Mrs Lockwood: Caroline! You look smashing. :Caroline: Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood. This is my boyfriend Damon. :Mrs Lockwood: Oh, well, come on in. :Damon: Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while. :Mrs Lockwood: Well, enjoy. :Damon: Let's get a drink. :Caroline: Wait here. goes to talk to her mother. :Caroline: Really, you couldn't even change out of the badge for this? :Sheriff Forbes: I'm working, honey. Who's the date you just tried to sneak past me? :Caroline: Just some guy. :Sheriff Forbes: He's a little old for you, don't you think? :Caroline: Oh, 'cause otherwise you'd approve. Yeah, I doubt that. and Stefan arrive. :Elena: Hi, Mayor Lockwood :Mr Lockwood: Hey. Hey, guys, come on in. :Stefan: Thank you. :Sheriff Forbes: Where's your dad? :Caroline: Memphis. :Sheriff Forbes: Good. :Caroline: With Steven. kisses Elena on the cheek. Damon watches them, looking slightly jealous. is looking at her parent's wedding rings. Stefan comes up behind her. :Stefan: Your parents? :Elena: There's a lot of history here. takes a glass of wine from a butler. :Logan: Jenna. :Jenna: Hello Logan. :Logan: It's good to see you. :Jenna: I thought I might see you here. :Logan: You knew it. :Jenna: I dreaded. :Logan: But were secretly hoping. :Jenna: And now that I have... :Logan: Whoa, hey, not so fast. I know you. You have a lot more insults in you, I can tell. :Jenna: Your hairline's receding. :Logan: No, it's not. You want to have lunch? :Jenna: Nope. :Logan: You haven't changed a bit. :Jenna: Oh, yes, I have. I'm meaner now. is reading the first registry. :Elena: "The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore? :Damon: The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually. :Stefan: We don't need to bore them with stories of the past. :Elena: It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family. :Caroline: Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me. :Damon: Mm-hmm. :Caroline: Could I just borrow your date? :Elena: Oh, uh... :Stefan: I don't really dance. :Damon: Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all. :Caroline: You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena? :Elena: It's up to Stefan. :Caroline: Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer. takes Stefan out to dance. :Damon: I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm...Acting out, trying to punish Stefan. :Elena: For what? :Damon: It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers. :Stefan: Damon told you to ask me to dance. Didn't he? :Caroline: Now why would he do that? :Stefan: Would you like one? grabs a glass of champagne for himself and Caroline. :Stefan: Thank you. :Caroline: Okay, just tell me if you see my mom. :Damon: The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here— :Elena: The Battle of Willow Creek. :Damon: Right. :Elena: I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside. :Damon: What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood. :Elena: Who was in the church that they wanted to save? :Damon: A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman? :Elena: Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just...I hope you two can work it out. :Damon: I hope so, too. and Tyler on a bench, away from the party. :Vicki: So you want to dance? :Tyler: Me dancing? Not pretty. :Vicki: Maybe you could show me around. I mean, this place is amazing. :Tyler: Yeah, if you like living in a museum. :Vicki: Maybe I should just strip naked and give Pastor Bill a lap dance. I mean, that's why we're hiding in a corner all night, isn't it? You're scared of how I'm going to act? You afraid of what your parents are going to think about your date from the wrong side of the tracks? :Tyler: I don't care about what they think. :Vicki: Great. Let's go say hi. :Tyler: Knock it off, Vick. :Vicki: Or we could just, you know, sneak up to your bedroom. As long as nobody sees us, right? :Tyler: Vicki, I swear... :Vicki: What's a matter, Ty? You scared to stand up to your mommy? It's pretty pathetic. :Tyler: Let go! :Mrs Lockwood: Tyler...We didn't get a chance to say hello earlier. It's Vicki, right? Matt's sister. :Vicki: Yes, ma'am. :Mrs Lockwood: You'll have to forgive my son's rudeness. He gets it from his father. :Vicki: Well, that's okay, Mrs. Lockwood. Tyler and I were just saying good night. :Mrs Lockwood: That's what you get when you bring the trash into the party. is sitting at a table. A candle goes out. She looks at it and it re-ignites. Bonnie blows it out. and Elena go out to meet Stefan and Caroline :Damon: What'd we miss? :Stefan: We were just chatting. Drink, Damon? :Damon: No, thanks, I'll pass. :Elena: Stefan, do you have another dance in you? :Stefan: Absolutely. takes Elena out to the dance floor. :Caroline: They look so cute together. :Damon: Don't talk, please. the house. At the bar. :Logan: Don't shoot! Only need a refill. :Jenna: Shooting implies caring. :Logan: Feigned indifference. I like it. :Jenna: I'm over the banter, Logan. I'd really rather you just left me alone. :Logan: I'm sorry, Jenna. About your sister. :Jenna: Thank you. :Logan: I Came to the funeral. :Jenna: I know. I saw you. :Logan: Yeah, I didn't want to push my way in, but I wanted to be there for you. And when I heard you were staying in Mystic Falls, I thought maybe...Well, maybe I could have a second chance to make things right. :Jenna: Her name was Monica, wasn't it? on the dance floor. Stefan and Elena are still dancing. :Stefan: I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy. :Elena: No, actually, he was on good behavior. He even apologized and explained why he is the way he is. And it all goes back to Katherine. :Stefan: Hmm. :Elena: So tell me about her. What happened? :Stefan: It's not something I like to talk about. :Elena: I get that. I do. I just want you to know that you can. I mean, I burden you with all of my drama, and I want you to do the same. :Stefan: I know. Thank you. :Elena: The truth is, Stefan...I don't really know that much about you, and I'd really love it if you would open up to me. stop dancing. :Stefan: Damon said something, didn't he? He likes to play games and cause trouble, Elena. :Elena: This isn't about Damon, it's about me trying to get to know you. Look, you're the mystery guy, and I like that. But with mystery comes secrets, and this thing with Katherine. :Stefan: Let it go. I don't want to talk about it. :Elena: Well, then, say something about yourself. Anything. Otherwise, I'm left with nothing but what other people tell me. :Stefan: Don't you see what Damon has done here? He's trying to get you to turn against me. :Elena: Well, then I guess it's working. walks away. Damon and Stefan look at each other. and Elena are inside, eating ice cream. :Bonnie: This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter. :Elena: It's not your fault. I just—I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty. :Mrs Lockwood: Elena, honey, there you are. I notice the watch still isn't in the collection. :Elena: Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere. :Mrs Lockwood: I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it. :Elena: OK. walks upstairs. Caroline follows him. :Caroline: Where have you been? :Damon: Ah. Looking for you. :Caroline: Your brother barely danced with me for five minutes— :Damon: Okay, just a minute. Stand right...there. starts searching through the collection. :Caroline: Um, you're not supposed to touch. What is that? finds what he is looking for. :Damon: A very important crystal. :Caroline: Well, how did you know that it was there? :Damon: Because I put it there. :Caroline: When? :Damon: A long time ago. Tonight, I'm taking it back, thanks to you. :Caroline: Well, what's it for? :Damon: Never you mind. :Caroline: Well, you can't just steal it. :Damon: It's not stealing if it's mine. Come on. :Caroline: Well... the bar. :Logan: Vodka tonic. Okay, I know that this is probably going to be strike 3, but I hope you can see it for what it is. :Jenna: And what is it? :Logan: Persistence, groveling, commitment. Take your pick. :Jenna: I fled town because of you. Fled. :Logan: I was young and stupid, and then things changed. Life got...real. You'd know that better than anyone. :Jenna: Hypothetically speaking, if allowed, how would you make things right? :Logan: Well, more groveling, of course. A recap of the past few years spent soul searching. Cheese fries. :Jenna: Obvious. :Logan: I know my audience. :Jenna: Yes to lunch. Call me. the living room. :Mrs Lockwood: Look around. What's missing? The flames, the candles. Why aren't they lit? There's matches in the kitchen. :Bonnie: Bitch. looks at a candle and tries to light it but turns away. She starts to leave but turns back around and sees that all the candles have lit up. enters the powder room. Caroline is there. :Elena: Hey. :Caroline: Hey. So how are things with Stefan? :Elena: Great. Just great. :Caroline: Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes... looks at Caroline's neck and sees something. :Elena: What is that? :Caroline: Hmm? (Elena tries to lift her scarf up.) Don't! lifts her scarf up and sees a bad bite mark. :Elena: Oh god, Caroline, what happened? :Caroline: Nothing, okay?! :Elena: That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you? :Caroline: No, okay, nothing. It just...My mom would kill me. pulls down her shawl and sees another bite mark on her back. :Elena: Did Damon hurt you? :Caroline: No! Of course not! Just leave me alone. Okay, Elena?! walks outside and sees Damon. She pushes him. :Elena: There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her. walks to where Stefan is :Elena: I'm sorry. I take it all back. You're completely right about Damon. :Stefan: What did he do? :Elena: There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head. You don't look surprised. :Stefan: Um...I'm handling it. :Elena: Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested. :Stefan: Elena, please. I...I don't expect you to understand. :Elena: I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me? :Stefan: Look, there are things that you don't know, okay? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me. :Elena: Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over. sees Damon dragging Caroline out into the yard. :Stefan: I'm so sorry. I have to go. Gilbert Residence rings. Jeremy answers the door. It's Vicki. :Jeremy: You look amazing. What are you doing here? :Vicki: I was thinking maybe I could make one more wrong choice today. I still have 17 minutes. kisses him. Lockwood Residence is dragging Caroline out to the lawn. She turns her around to face him. :Caroline: Don't! She took it off and I got flustered, okay?! I didn't know what to say. But I swear, okay? I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me. goes behind Caroline and wraps his arms around her waist. :Damon: You make me crazy, you know that? It's okay. I forgive you. :Caroline: I swear I didn't say— :Damon: Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. Unfortunately...I am so over you now. bites her. But they both fall to the ground. :Damon: What the hell? :Stefan: You know, I couldn't spike your drink...So I spiked hers. wakes up on the lawn. She grabs the crystal in the lawn. Elena sees her and walks over to her. :Elena: Caroline? There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay? :Caroline: Yeah. I'm fine. :Elena: Caroline, what happened? :Caroline: I'm fine. :Elena: No. You're shaking. Caroline—What— :Caroline: I'm fine! :Elena: Caroline, come here, come here. starts to cry and Elena hugs her. Salvatore Boarding House and Stefan lock Damon in the cellar. :Stefan: I did what I had to do...To protect Elena, to protect everyone. Yes, Damon, the headline reads "Deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls." Lockwood Residence :Mr Lockwood: Thank you for staying so late. :Sheriff Forbes: Did you get the Gilbert watch? :Mrs Lockwood: She claims it's packed away in her parents' things. :Logan: I can get it. :Sheriff Forbes: Good. We're going to need it. :Mr Lockwood: Are you sure? :Sheriff Forbes: Five bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain. :Logan: They've come back. See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One